


電競 段子05

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發





	電競 段子05

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發

如果他們撒嬌

 

*****

 

Cuzz

文宇燦某天嘗試了一個打野的新套路，他覺得挺不錯的，回過頭想找人說說這事，找誰呢？自然是同為打野的韓王浩。不過韓王浩正在和郭寶成討論天賦符文呢，似乎沒空理自己。

他巴巴盯著他們倆，也沒下一步動作，一般而言，有事情找人然後對方在忙，要嘛就繼續做自己的事情等他忙完再找一次，要嘛就過去問能不能打斷就好，但他腦中就突然沒出現這些選項。

文宇燦這麼乖巧的人，通常都是等對方忙完再找的，只是這次他就呆呆的盯著，也沒在動腦。 連韓王浩他們討論完了都沒出聲。

金光熙經過的時候就覺得很奇怪，有種"這孩子石化了耶"的感覺，順著視線瞄過去才發現是韓王浩的背影。

金光熙福至心靈，開口就喊：「王浩，宇燦找你！」

我不是我沒有我很無辜！這是文宇燦內心的尖叫聲。

「幹嘛？」韓王浩當下其實內心在想的東西是，不是吧我今天垃圾有好好整理也沒穿錯拖鞋啊……

外表看起來都快哭出來的文宇燦只好硬著頭皮開口：「王浩哥……」

得到一個韓王浩張大的眼睛。

接著文宇燦就說出了連自己都唾棄自己的一句話：「沒什麼…就是……你的奈德麗真的玩得好好啊。」不等韓王浩回應，文宇燦就因為羞恥而只敢看螢幕了。

整間基地的人只有滿頭的問號，以及這孩子好奇怪的想法，沒了。不就還好金東河不在，在的話就又要被調侃的滿屋子奔竄了。

什麼啊王浩奈德麗玩得好你的呢？   
什麼啊你的奈德利不是也很好的嗎？   
什麼啊幹嘛突然說這麼肉麻的話啊？   
什麼啊你是不是喜歡王浩啊？

韓王浩聽完只覺得，啊，這孩子的稱讚讓我壓力好大啊嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚。

金鍾仁跟姜東勳默默點著滑鼠想：『啊～這孩子想跟哥哥撒嬌呢～真、可、愛呀～』

文宇燦心裡有苦難言，他真的只是想跟王浩哥聊、不是，是討論，討論遊戲理解，真的。

今天的依舊是KZ基地最乖巧的小小打野嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚的一天。

當然，說的是文宇燦。

 

Bdd

范賢哥，這個放哪裡啊？  
范賢哥，這個我可以吃嗎？  
范賢哥，這個我可以用嗎？  
范賢哥，這個是牙膏嗎？  
范賢哥，這個洗面乳沒了耶？  
范賢哥，我想大便。

蔣范賢大爆怒：「干我屁事啊！！？ \ O皿O /」

范賢哥，我真的是一個好中單嗎？

這不是我說是你就會是的問題，而是當你相信自己是的時候才有意義。

我們相信你，我們等你相信自己。

「不過寶成啊，別讓我們等太久，否則就揍爆你哦。」

郭寶成：怕。

 

Pray

每次世界賽結束以後網路上總會出現那句話。

打敗prilla的隊伍，就是冠軍。

他們是永遠的亞軍組合。

金鍾仁也不是沒有自嘲過，他有想過自己是不是受了什麼詛咒啊？也有想過自己就不是個最頂尖的選手，想過自己實力是不是永遠都無法被證明。

隨著時間一年又一年的過，他能夠用艾希冰凍對手的走位、冰凍敵方的攻勢、冰凍對方的勝利，卻不能凍結自己的時間。

每一次說出口的沒關係，背後都是他頑強的奮力攀爬，都是他對於越來越未知而且失去保障的未來的大聲駁斥。

不是所有人都能有完美的開頭，甚至很少人能有完美的結尾，金鍾仁一直都看得清楚，也一向堅強。

他堅強的在八強後看著難受不已的後輩們，語調平和的安慰，甚至笑著逗隊伍的孩子們。

沒什麼，就是實力不夠。  
回去以後要好好練習才行。  
下次要更強。

但沒有人知道金鍾仁其實有些害怕，他不知道他還有沒有下次。也沒有一個傷心的孩子會問。

金鍾仁也習慣了。他習慣一個人吃飯，習慣一個人出門，習慣一個人思考，習慣一個人面對，習慣一個人解決。

也不是什麼大事，久了就好了。

就只是偶爾會有些黑粉會冒出來說些什麼，打了這麼多年卻沒有代表作，既然不適合就趕快退役吧別佔了新秀位子，反正過不久就要被淘汰了。

也不是什麼大事，就是ban掉。只是他記得有次韓王浩在聊天室裡看他的直播，結束後就跑到他身邊塞了一個他最喜歡吃的餅乾。

那天金鍾仁心血來潮的點開韓王浩的mvp採訪，他說，我們的隊伍強是因為下路組打得非常好。他們打得真的很好。

金鍾仁覺得，就是偶爾，當年那隻小鴨會游過來他這隻大鴨身邊繞個幾圈，甩甩身上的水，然後悄聲無息的蹭一下。

啊、還有。

「啊，水瓶的蓋子開不起來啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」

偶爾會有人在他啥也做不好的時候到他旁邊，默默幫他開瓶蓋。

謝謝。

 

*****

 

20180218

**Author's Note:**

> 我愛金鍾仁。(好啦沒有人在乎


End file.
